


Slice of Heaven

by bluethegreat1



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #HardAtWorkChallenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, POV Alternating, POV Hannibal, POV Will Graham, Pizza Delivery Boy Will, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Smut, Surgeon Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluethegreat1/pseuds/bluethegreat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surgeon Hannibal comes home to find his power out.  What will he do for food??  Pizza delivery boy Will to the rescue.</p><p>Trust me it may not seem it, but these boys are hard at work.  Jump to chapter 9 if ya just want the smut.</p><p>Thanks Hannibalcreativ for the prompt. I had fun writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Friday July 22, 9:30 pm

Hannibal had just finished a 36 hours shift at the hospital. Some kind of stomach virus had swept through the staff and they were seriously understaffed at the moment. It was interesting to see the progression of the virus though. You could tell exactly who was sleeping with whom. It took a while to find its way to surgical staff but it did get there eventually. As soon as Hannibal saw that Bev the nurse was ill, he knew Alana would be down for the count soon. Sure enough, a few days later, surgical was down to 3 people. Hopefully come Monday, most people will be back on their feet and he can resume his usual schedule.

As he approached his neighborhood he could tell something was amiss. The street lights were out and it was eerily quiet. Being almost 10pm he didn’t expect a hive of activity, but he wasn't the only one who kept odd hours around here. He pulled into his driveway and his motion lights didn't come on. A push on the garage door opener did exactly squat. He was not in the mood for this. Leaving the Bentley in the driveway he entered his front door, threw his keys on the butler and went to confirm what he already knew. No electricity.

His growling stomach insisted that the refrigerator be one of the first things he check. He opened the fridge side and it was warm. Well all that stuff would have to be thrown away. To the freezer side then. The food was all thawed, not a good sign. He pulled out his phone to see if he could find any info about black out. Apparently it had happened shortly after he left Thursday morning. The repair effort was becoming causing quite the kerfuffle, people were calling for resignations, and he stopped reading at that point. All of this was of little concern at this moment. The meat in his deep freezer may be salvageable but if it was, it would still be frozen and of little use to him immediately.

He could go to a hotel for the night but already any ounce of energy he may have had was draining from him. He just wanted to be in his bed tonight. Fatigue, hunger and desperation brought him to his phone again. He pulled up Yelp and started scrolling near by delivery places. 

Among the sea of banality a pizza place not to far from him jumped out, “Slice of Heaven.” He almost pulled a muscle his eyes rolled so hard. However, most of the several hundred reviews were positive ones and he even recognized a few names among them. They closed at 10, he better hurry.

“Slice of Heaven” said the small female voice over the phone. 

“Are you still taking orders for delivery? I see that you…”

“Yeah we’re still open,” she cut off, “whatcha want?”

_Rude_ “Yes, I’ll just take a large plain pizza.” He figured the simpler the better, less chances for it to be entirely inedible.

The woman took his address, told him the total and time frame and hung up before he could say anything else. This was not off to a good start. Hannibal sighed at what his life had become in these past 10 minutes and set to the task of freshening himself up by way of a cold whore’s bath in the master bathroom.

When he was done he decided to go to his basement and check on the deep freezer. He was delighted to find out that most things were still frozen in there. His months of harvesting had not gone to ruin. In order to preserve as much of the cold as he could until this inconvenience was over he ran back to his linen closet to grab a few blankets to throw over the freezer. On his way down the steps the doorbell rang. It was much sooner than he had been quoted on the phone. That, at least, was a good sign. He hadn’t gotten the money together yet but went to the door to open so as to not to keep the delivery person waiting. He opened the door with blankets in hand and the site that awaited him nearly took his breath away. Standing before him was a slight man with a head full of curls that just begged to be grabbed. The man wasn’t making eye contact with him through his tortoiseshell glasses but Hannibal could see the sapphire eyes that lay beneath. He was dressed in cutoff jean shorts and a “Slice of Heaven” t-shirt that hugged him close in all the right places. 

The driver got a quizzical look on his face, cleared his throat, “H...H...Hello, that’ll be $14.82 please.”

How long he had been standing there staring he wasn’t quite sure. He blinked himself back to reality, “Oh, yes, of course. I need to get the money, won’t you come in please?”

“Oh, uh, no thanks. Actually we’re not supposed to go into the houses. It’s for my safety and yours.” He giggled as he added, “I could be a crazed serial killer for all you know.” 

Hannibal’s head twitched slightly as he paused for a moment to consider this statement. The corners of his mouth curled slightly, “I guess one cannot be too careful. Please wait just a moment while I get the money.” He walked back into the house leaving the front door open. Less than a minute later he had dropped the blankets, had his wallet in hand and was returning to the door, never taking his eyes off of this beautiful man at his door. He needed to keep him in his gaze as long as possible, drinking in every nuance that he could to stash away in his mind palace.

“I’m afraid I don't order take out very often, what is an appropriate tip?”

The driver shifted a little and Hannibal could see a momentary flash of annoyance crossed his face, although he did recover a pleasant demeanor soon enough. Had Hannibal not been watching so closely it probably would have gone unnoticed. The reaction has surprised him. Had he made a misstep? Why would the driver not want to receive adequate compensation? 

“Tipping is always optional but $3 to $5 is a usual tip.” he said in a somewhat flat, uninterested tone.

“Very well, I will keep that in mind for future transactions. Thank you.” Hannibal reached into his wallet and grabbed a $20 and a $5. “No change.” He didn’t want to be viewed as “usual” in this man’s eyes. As he handed over the money he inhaled deeply. He needed to know all he could about this delivery boy before the transaction ended. Pizza and marijuana were the most prominent scents but underneath those were the last of an atrocious aftershave, engine oil, outdoors and dog. The boy hesitated for a moment then gave a perfunctory “Thanks, enjoy and have a good night” and walked away. Even the sight of him leaving was a vision to behold. A familiar stirring crept along his spine and he felt the heat and hardness starting in his silk pajamas. He stepped out of his doorway to inhabit the space that the man had just been in and inhaled again, deeply. There was something else about this man’s scent. Something he couldn’t quite put his finger on but something he knew he needed more of. He needed to posses this man.


	2. Friday July 22, 9:55 pm

Will had just gotten to the back room to stare down the pile of dishes he had waiting for him when “Graham, you’re up” Jack’s voice came booming back. 

“Does Zeller want it? I can’t deal with these fucktards anymore tonight.”

“Fuck you biotch, take your delivery, whiny ass baby,” was the reply that came back from Zeller. _Ok guess not, it was worth a shot._ It wouldn’t have been such a pain but Will was just ready to leave. It had been a long day at the auto shop today and it had been crazy busy tonight here also. He was always on edge Friday nights, too much time spent around people. The interaction between himself and the customers at both jobs was minimal but being anywhere except his small house in the middle of nowhere with his pack these days was just too much to deal with. 

Will started to fill the sinks and asked Zeller if it “would be too much of a fucking problem” for him to at least watch the sink while he took his delivery. Zeller said something about Will being a pussy but Will was pretty sure there was an agreement struck between the two of them. He went to the rack looked at the address, 5 Chandler Sq. Shocker. He had been going to that area all fucking night. Some kind of accident yesterday left the better part of that neighborhood without electricity. Apparently repairs were turning into a clusterfuck and heads were probably gonna roll because blah, blah, blah, all he was concerned about was he was being run ragged tonight and just wanted to be done. He wouldn’t mind so much if they were better tippers. During dinner was ok but after about 8 pm the parents stopped ordering and the kids took over and those entitled little fucks didn’t know how to tip worth shit. He was expecting another stiff on this delivery as well. _sigh_

He got the order in the bag and headed out to his car. Bright side to this was that it was only about a 15 minute round trip so it won’t set him too far back on the dishes and that was more than enough time to catch a buzz. He reached into his glove compartment, grabbed his vape and waited for it to start flashing. As he rolled out of the parking lot he rolled down the window so he wouldn’t reek too bad when he got to the house and took a nice long hit. 

A few more pulls off the vape latter and he was pulling up to the address. _Nice house_ he thought _even for this neighborhood._ He got outta the car, put on his best “I love my job” face and walked up to the front door. He knocked first then remembered the size of the house and quickly rang the doorbell. No more than a few seconds later he could see a shadow moving in the hallway. That, at least, was a good sign. He braced himself for human interaction in 3...2...1.

The door opened and he was hoping that his jaw did not literally drop. Years of staring at the frame of his glasses to avoid eye contact had honed his peripheral vision. Even without looking directly at the man in the door frame he knew a vision of beauty was before him. Blond, slightly greying hair, piercing green eyes and chiseled cheekbones Will could probably cut himself on. He was wearing what were obviously pajamas but probably cost more than Will’s whole wardrobe. Some kind of silk material he guess by the way it draped his frame. Well the part of the frame he could see anyway because the customer was holding blankets. Why the fuck was he holding blankets, it was like 85 degrees and there was no electricity for air conditioner. And how much time had passed since the door opened, had the customer said something to him he hadn’t heard because he was standing there like an idiot just staring at him, maybe the customer was waiting for him to say something and holy fuck maybe he had smoked too much on his way over here…

He cleared his throat, “H...H...Hello, that’ll be $14.82 please.”

The customer blinked a few times in rapid succession, “Oh, yes, of course. I need to get the money, won’t you come in please?”

“Oh, uh, no thanks. Actually we’re not supposed to go into the houses. It’s for my safety and yours.” He giggled as he added, “I could be a crazed serial killer for all you know.” *Crazed serial killer* it never ceased to astound him how awkward he was. Judging by the look on the other man’s face, he was in agreeance. 

“I guess one cannot be too careful. Please wait just a moment while I get the money.” With that he turned around and walked to another room. Will could not take his eyes off of him as he walked away. The gait was a bit stiff but there was a predatory grace to it that mesmerized. Not to mention the way the pants he had on hugged his hips and ass. Will didn’t usually go for guys but that was a vision he could get used to looking at. He looked around inside what he could see of the house. Immaculate and impeccably decorated. It felt more like a museum than a home. Did this guy even live here? 

The customer emerged from around the corner only a moment later carrying his wallet. He wasn’t fumbling for bills like one would expect but kept his gaze focused right on Will, with a determinations in his step the slightly unnerving and also a bit arousing if Will was being honest with himself. 

“I’m afraid I don't order take out very often, what is an appropriate tip?”

For fuck’s sake he hated this question. I mean he was glad a tip was being discussed at all but it put him in such an awkward position when they asked about it. Tipping was such a sore subject with people sometimes and they were never supposed to ask for tips. The first reply that usually came to mind was usually something along the lines of “How much ya got in that wallet?” Since he had snarked once in this conversation already he thought he better bring out his well polished, unemotional reply.

“Tipping is always optional but $3 to $5 is a usual tip.” He had thought long and hard on how to phrase that over the years. He had even run it by Jack at one point for his approval. Even so, it had come back to bite him in the ass more than once.

“Very well, I will keep that in mind for future transactions. Thank you.” The man reached into his wallet pulled out $25 and handed it over. “No change.” That was a pleasant surprise. As he reached for the money he thought he heard the guy inhale to start saying something else. He waited a moment then gave his usual “Thanks, enjoy and have a good night” and walked back to the car.  
On the drive back to the store he hit the vape a few more times and dug through his glove box to get his headphones. Doing dishes always went a little better high and plugged into Google Play. He didn’t even get through the door all the way when Jack was telling him “Your friend from 5 Chandler just called.” 

Fuck, and he thought it had gone reasonably well “Yeah and what did he have to say? It was just an off-handed comment about being a serial killer, I swear I wasn’t * _too_ snarky”

“For once,” Jack said, “someone actually was complimenting you. He wanted to make sure we knew what an ‘asset’ you were to our company and wanted your name so he could request you as a driver if he ‘...were so inclined to order from us again.’ Ha! I never thought I would see the day when a phone call about you didn’t lead to me wanting to strangle you. You done good, Graham.”

“Hey, I’ll go back there any time. Gave me a $10 tip on a $15 order.” Not to mention how easy he was on the eyes. He plugged in his headphones, pushed play and finished up his night’s work.


	3. Anticipation

Hannibal had gotten on the phone immediately after the enchanting man had driven away. He needed a name to go with the face. It was after 10 pm and he was hoping they still would answer the phone. To his relief they did. He started off by praising the driver, hoping that it might benefit the young man in some way. Then he asked if he could have his name so he could request him again as his driver should he order at some point in the future. He had expected some push back on this but the manager willingly gave up the name. Will. William. Determined protector, warrior, will and desire. Yes, that name seemed appropriate. 

Now he needed to go about the task of getting to know Will _how the name felt in his mouth_ and getting closer to him. As close as he would allow. A conversation on his doorstep seemed most awkward so he needed to get him inside his house. He had shown reluctance when invited in innocently enough, but Hannibal was sure that will some persuasion he would yield that resistance. 

He awoke the next morning with a plan. Marijuana. That was how he would get that precious creature into his house. He was a doctor and could arrange to get medical legally but he didn't want any of this to be “on the books” so to speak. This was for him and him alone to know about. He didn't want questions or looks from colleagues even though he was sure most of them indulged in some kind of illegal use of pharmaceuticals. He valued, needed, his privacy. 

Later that night he found the most appropriate clothes in his wardrobe and headed to a local nightclub far enough away that he should not be recognized. Being the chameleon that he was he blended in perfectly, turned on the charm and in no time had every drug under the sun offered to him. He bought a ¼ from a peppy little girl who promised him it “was the bomb.” He didn't have too much experience with it but he did know enough that from the smell of it she was probably correct. And with that he left the writhing mass of bodies to their infantile mating rituals. 

Sunday brought him back to the hospital. Staffing was slowly starting to return to normal so he had a little down time that he spent research online. He gathered that the preferred method of most heavy users was vaping. So online he went to look for one. Something called a “Magic Flight Launch Box” seemed to come up often and they had one in a [beautiful walnut wood]() so he arranged for overnight shipping for that and some accoutrements . All that was left to do now was wait.

When he got home Monday the MFLB had arrived. After he had jumped in the shower and washed the day away he set to work figuring out the new contraption. He wanted to make sure everything was perfect for his warrior. He also had to gauge exactly how much he could consume without succumbing entirely, which apparently wasn’t very much. About an hour later he stood eating food out of his fridge like a goddam college kid again. Oh man, he could not wait until...when, when was he going to order again to see his angel? Well most of the fine food establishments that he frequented were busiest on Fridays therefore most of the staff, even part-timers were working that day, so it would be safe to assume that the same would go for fast food establishments also, maybe even more so, and it had been Friday when he ordered, so he was just going to assume that his best bet of getting him to his house again would be Friday, Friday it is then. His stomach quickened and his cock jerked a bit as he settled into the blissful anticipation of Friday.

The rest of the week brought about a dozen surgeries his way. Nothing too difficult: an appendectomy, a cholecystectomy, repair of a ruptured bowel. All things he could do in his sleep. This left his mind free wander and wander it did. Sometimes it went back to last Friday, opening the door to the newly formed room marked “WILL” in his mind palace. Sometimes it went forward in anticipation of this Friday's planned events. Running scenario after scenario. Some of them would start to harden his cock but he would never give in. Firstly, he wanted whatever would happen to happen. He didn't want to put any expectations on how the events would unfold. He will open his door, set the stage and whatever happens after would be up to the other man. Secondly, he did not want to waste this desire on his hand. Should events lead in that particular direction he wanted to be able to unleash all his power onto, into, Will.


	4. Hedgehog's Dilemma

Monday brought Will back to the grind of Jimmy’s Transmissions. He liked focusing on the engines. There was a simplicity to them that he found almost zen like. Everything had a place. They were easy to take apart, fix and put back together. Only black and white, not so many shades of grey like dealing with people. All his coworkers were pretty tolerant of his “quirks”. He left them alone, they left him alone. But that was a lot of alone. Just because he found most social interactions to be tedious didn't mean he wanted to be alone all the time. Double edged sword, he knew. He was quiet when in unfamiliar situations and it took a while for him to get his bearings. Unfortunately first impressions were difficult to get passed and most people took his slowness to adapt as snobbery or him just being a prick. Childhood had be especially difficult for him. Always being the new kid, needing time to get his bearings, finally settling in, being ready to establish some kind of relationship with the other kids and they had already written him off as a freak or it was time to move again. He really was never able to develop the social skills to handle people. As an adult things hadn't gotten much better. By this point he had learned just how different he was. He only had so much energy for social situations and he had to spend that energy wisely. He would much rather focus on developing a few close relationships than being the life of the party. Finding the people to spend his resources on was a difficult job, though, so he just kind stopped trying. But he craved for someone who was willing to put in some effort to get to know him. Someone who would not be put off by his brusk demeanor. Maybe even some one who was intrigued by the challenge, and he knew he was a challenge, that he offered. The rewards were great. He was a loyal man to those few that had worked to get to know him, the real him deep down. 

That was his main gripe with Slice, the face to face contact he had to have with the customers. Although most of his shift was spent alone in his car listening to music each interaction with a customer took concerted effort on his part. He had to appear friendly and personable which was pretty difficult for him. He got so many complaints about how “rude” or “snarky” he was even when he was trying his best not to be. That's just how people read him. He rarely got compliments, that's probably why Mr. Chandler Square was still sticking in his head. He could barely place customers faces to their addresses that he had delivered to a dozen times. He never really took note of the people. But Mr C. S. was different. Mr. C. S.was beautiful. Mr. C. S. would be worth his time. He wasn't sure why he was so sure. All he really knew was that a shiver was going down his spine now and he better stay leaned over this car for a while lest his work overalls reveal what his mind was doing. 

The rest of his week was the same as it always was. Work, dogs, weed, rinse and repeat. The familiar routine was comforting to him. Had always been. But as the week wore on he felt an anticipation growing inside him. It took a day or two for him to realize that he was actually excited for work at Slice this weekend. How ridiculous. He wasn’t even sure if Mr. C. S. was going to order and here he was giddy like a high schooler. Nothing to do now except surrender to the blissful anticipation of what the weekend might bring.


	5. Friday July 29, 5:oo pm

Hannibal left the hospital at 5 pm and rushed home. He made himself a simple dinner of brains and eggs and a spinach salad with warm bacon dressing on the side. He washed and picked out a simple outfit of khaki shorts and a deep burgundy polo. He tidied up around the house, set his alarm for 9:40 and set to the task of sketching Will from memory while he waited. 

When his alarm rang he wasn't quite finished with his sketch but he put down pencil and paper and grabbed his phone. He had saved Slice of Heaven’s phone number already. 

“Slice of Heaven.” that same small, female voice answered.

“Yes, good evening, I would like a large plain pizza delivered to 5 Chandler Square, and if at all possible would you be able to have Will deliver it? He deliv…”

She interrupted with “We usually don't save orders for drivers it's first in first out but I'll put down that you requested him. No guarantees though.” 

Someone must really teach this girl some manners. He hadn't thought of that snag, he'll have to take his chances. “Yes, I understand, that will be fine.”

The girl told him his total and time frame and again hung up before he could he could say anything further. 

He gathered his supplies and waited and hoped it would be his precious boy that delivered to him. About 15 minutes later he positioned himself so he could see his driveway. Within a few moments he saw a car pull into it. He couldn't quite be sure yet but it looked like the same car as last time. When the figure emerged from it, he watched a moment as the boy fiddled with his appearance and there was no question, that was the physique he had just put to paper. 

He quickly grabbed the MFLB, inserted the battery as he walked. By the time will was ringing the bell at the front door the box was ready. He inhaled the vapor, walked to the door and exhaled as he reached for the knob, slipping the vape in his pocket. 

Through the glass he could see him standing in profile, chin slightly raised looking up at the sky, pizza in hand. He was beautiful. As he opened the door, Will turned his head to look at him and Hannibal could see the instant the smell hit him.

“Wow, nice. I didn't figure you for the type.”

“Im sure we’re both full of surprises. I’d invite you in to partake but...you already said you couldn’t come in.” He said with only a bit of smugness. He delighted as he watched the gears of Will’s mind turning, trying to make the decision and waited to see what retort he would come up with to save face if his answer were to be yes.

“Well, maybe if I knew your name, you wouldn’t be a stranger anymore and it would be ok for me to come in.” 

Wonderful! What a clever boy. The smile that crossed his face and slight glimmer in his eyes were just about more than he could take. He returned the smile, “How very rude of me, it does seem that I have you at a disadvantage, Will. I am Dr. Hannibal Lecter, pleased to make your acquaintance.” And with that, he put his hand out for Will to shake. When the other man took his hand his first instinct was to pull him inside the house and possibly never let him go again. _Patience_

“How very nice to meet you, Dr. Lecter, I would love to come inside your home and partake of your weed.” 

He bowed deeply and with a grand sweep of his arm, gestured for the other man to enter the home. Will crossed the threshold and Hannibal quivered a bit inside. “First things first,” he took the pizza, reached into his pocket, handed over folded bills “I’m going to take this into the kitchen, you may follow if you wish.” 

He dropped the pizza on the island in the kitchen and then moved into the study. He sat in one of the wingback chairs, motioned to the other chair, pulled the MFLB from his pocket and offered it. Will came over and took the offered piece but did not sit. As Hannibal was about to offer up instructions on its use he could see Will was already holding the battery in and studying the chamber for vapor build-up. He took two hits, gave the vape back and started to make his way around the room.

Hannibal could hold his curiosity back no longer, he needed to know more about this man. “You’re not one for much eye contact are you?”

“Eyes distract me. There’s too much emotion behind them. When I’m talking to someone and I’m looking in their eyes, their emotions can kinda wash over me. Then I get too caught up in what they’re feeling and not what they’re saying. It clouds my mind, I almost...lose myself to them. And too often what they are saying and what they are feeling don’t sync up too well, which causes my head to spin even more. I try to keep emotion out of as many social interactions as possible, it’s too draining on me.” 

Will had wandered to a bookshelf and had bent over to examine the books closer. Hannibal could not help but gaze at his backside as he did so. “Human emotions are a gift from our animal ancestors and the basis by which we all relate to each other. Cruelty is a gift humanity gives itself.” As soon as he saw Will’s head start to move, he averted his gaze down to the vape and prepared it to take another hit himself. 

Will slowly straightened up, took off his glasses and snorted a laugh, “And it is a gift that keeps on giving. Cruelty and mercy for that matter, Dr. Lecter, are dependent on moral perspective at the time, therefore constantly being reinvented. Through much of human history we have done things in the name of mercy that would now be considered cruel and vice versa. At one point in time if someone was born or became severely disabled, there was little hope of survival so it was considered merciful to dispatch of the individual quickly as opposed to letting them suffer. Hippocratic oath came along and started to curb that thought although suicide, infanticide, and active euthanasia were still tolerated. Then Christianity came and ‘life is a gift from God so should be preserved at all costs’ set into motion a change in that morality. Now we are in a situation where we are so resistant to the idea that death could actually be wanted that we prevent terminally ill patients from being able to end their own lives in an effective and as painless way as possible. Instead we leave them then to the own devices while telling them how lucky they should feel that they are still alive. ‘Who cares if you are in unbearable pain or are facing the slow and steady decline of your faculties until you are a shell of your former self, at least you get to see the sun rise one more time.’ Tell me, is that mercy or cruelty?”

Hannibal watched in awe as this beautiful creature moved in ever tightening circles around the room as their conversation continued. The back and forth debating the validity of man’s claims over his own right to life or death as he sees fit filled his mind with the possibilities of the intellectual intercourse this man could offer. It was so rare that he could find someone his equal, and here he was in such a beautiful package, delivering him pizza. By the time Will’s phone rang they were sitting face to face engaged in one of the most stimulating conversations he had had in years. 

It was the store calling him to make sure he was ok, to his surprise almost 40 minutes had passed. The boy almost ran from his house but Hannibal stayed right on his heels, he wasn’t going to waste a second with him. Watching him run to his car was almost more than he could take. And then to his delight, Will turned back just as he was about to get in his car, yelled his last name and told him that he would see him next week. He most certainly would.


	6. Friday July 29, 4:oo pm

Work at Jimmy’s today seemed so excruciatingly slow. Scratch that, the whole week had seem to move at a snail’s pace. Four o’clock eventually came though and he left the cars behind with a bit more gusto than he usually did. Home for a quick shower and he was off to Slice to face the dinner rush.

“Holy shit, Graham,” Jack bellowed. “I don't think I’ve ever seen you walk into this place with a smile on your face.”

He gave Jack a “Whatever.” and clocked in. Geez was his mood actually that noticeable? He did feel a bit lighter at the moment. There was a nervous giddiness deep within his belly that he realized had been with him the better part of the week. He did his best to ignore it and set about the task of cutting a pizza that was coming out of the oven. Dinner went by quickly. They were really busy today, temperatures had reached over 90 and nobody wanted to turn on their ovens to cook so cue the pizza man. He did pretty good in tips also which was always a good thing. Before he knew, nine o’clock had come around and he set off to start organizing the dishes in the back room. 9:05. 9:10. 9:15. Time was crawling by again and his mood started to dampen a bit. He knew it had been silly to expect him to call again, especially so soon. He pulled out his headphones and hoped to drown out the rest of the world.

A tap on his shoulder startled him, the phone girl was trying to get his attention. He pulled the phone out of his pocket to pause the music and noticed the time, 9:41. Hmm last half hour had flown by. “What’s up, Abby?”

“Some guy just called and requested you deliver his order. I told him we couldn’t guarantee it. I wasn’t sure if you would want to. Didn't know if he was some creeper or whatever.”

His stomach lurched into his throat and as he spoke he heard a quiver in his voice that unnerved him a bit, “5 Chandler Square?”

“Uh yeah, good guess. You want it?”

A slow steady smiled appeared on his face, “Yes, I want it.”  
After an unbearably long 10 minutes, he bagged up his order and headed out to his car. He went to grab for his bowl and went through the pros and cons of hitting it a few times before he arrived. It certainly helped relax him in social situations but it was a fine edge to walk. When he concentrated on interacting with people, he could read them pretty well. It was a talent he had had all his life but rarely put to use. Weed got in the way of that and he wanted to get a read on this guy. So no bowl.

He pulled into the driveway, smoothed his shirt as he got out, ran a hand through his curly brown hair, pushed his glasses up, grabbed the order and headed up to the door. As he walked he tried to will down the butterflies that were growing in his stomach to little avail. All he could hope for now is that he didn't say anything too stupid. Ringing the doorbell, he raised his head to take a centering breath. As he saw the door open in his periphery, he turned somewhat stiffly trying to keep absolute control over himself and was immediately presented with two things that didn't quite jive in his head. The smell of weed and the vision that was Mr. C. S. in a blood-red polo. Never in a hundred million years would he have pegged him as a smoker. 

“Wow, nice. I never figured you for the type.” 

“Im sure we’re both full of surprises. I’d invite you in to partake but...you’ve already said you couldn’t come in.” He was sure he heard just the slightest bit of smugness in the man’s voice at being able to throw that back in his face. He thought for a moment if he wanted to go down this path, and yes, the answer was a resounding yes. So much for getting a clear read, this would be much more interesting. 

That same slow smile creeped onto his face again, “Well, maybe if I knew your name, you wouldn’t be a stranger anymore and it would be ok for me to come in.” He made brief eye contact so he could accurately take in how his retort was received. There was a small curl of the one side of his pouty lips and a momentary brightening of his eyes. 

“How very rude of me, it does seem that I have you at a disadvantage, Will. I am Dr. Hannibal Lecter, pleased to make your acquaintance.” And he proffered his hand. Will took the hand and a spark of electricity shot up his arm, down his spine, and into his groin. 

With a calculated hint of snark “How very nice to meet you, Dr. Lecter, I would love to come inside your home and partake of your weed.” 

Was this guy for real? The flourish in which he ushered him in was both archaic and absolutely heart-melting at the same time. Hannibal took the pizza from him and gave him some cash which he stuck in his pocket without bothering to count. They dropped the pizza off in a kitchen that he guessed would have a professional chef jealous and moved to a study that was decorated in warm rich wood and deep earth tones. There were two wingback chairs that faced an empty fireplace. Hannibal sat down in one, offered the other to him, then offered his piece. Not at ease enough to sit he took the piece and started the task of taking in his surroundings. As his gaze jumped from item to item the two hits off of the MFLB started to take hold he felt himself relaxing a bit. He gave the piece back to Hannibal and started to make his way around the room.

Hannibal posed a question about his lack of eye contact. Direct and perceptive, he liked that. Most people really didn’t notice. Staring at the frame of his glasses was a habit he had picked up years ago and most people were so involved in only their end of the conversation that that usually served as close enough to not put people too off. He decided to be direct right back. 

“Eyes distract me. There’s too much emotion behind them. When I’m talking to someone and I’m looking in their eyes, their emotions can kinda wash over me. Then I get too caught up in what they’re feeling and not what they’re saying. It clouds my mind, I almost lose myself to them. And too often what they are saying and what they are feeling don’t sync up too well, which causes my head to spin even more. I try to keep emotion out of as many social interactions as possible, it’s too draining on me.” 

By this time he was pretending to find something on the bookshelves very interesting, anything to keep himself slightly removed and busy, trying not to make a fool of himself. Hell, he even bent over to examine it a little closer. He was expecting stunned silence or some kind of dismissive retort but instead what he got was a simple statement of Hannibal’s views on the matter of emotions and cruelty.

A smile crossed his face. He wanted to see how far he could take this. He looked back at Hannibal, slowly straightened up, took off his glasses and snorted a laugh “And it’s a gift that keeps on giving…” He was shocked at how easily this all was leaving his mouth. He never was able to talk so openly to someone before. It felt so good to be able to just drop his guard for a moment and not watch every word he said. He wasn’t worried about being judged for his opinion. He knew he should stop speaking. When he spoke this freely it always lead to trouble but he just kept going. He eventually found himself sitting in the chair staring into Hannibal’s emerald eyes. The back and forth had stirred something in him that he didn’t even know existed. And of course to break the spell his phone rang.

When he pulled it out to see who it was he noticed the time. 10:40. Ugh, it was the store calling. “I’m sorry, they’re probably calling me to make sure I’m ok, I’ve been here for a really long time.” He hit answer and told Jack that yes, he was ok and yes he was on his way back to the store, he had stopped for gas and munchies and had lost track of time, sorry. 

He stood up and put on his glasses _when had he even taken them off_ and almost ran out the door with Hannibal following. He got to his car and looked back at the house. Hannibal was standing in the doorway “Thanks I had fun. Last name’s Graham by the way.” and without a moment's hesitation “I’ll see ya next week.”


	7. Friday August 5 9:40 pm

The moment he stepped back inside his house he started planning their next meeting. He needed to figure out a way to get him to the house when he was not working. The solution to this problem didn’t present it quite so easily as the last but eventually it did come. On Wednesday he was dialing a colleague for a consultation and it struck him, he needed good Will’s phone number. He wondered if he could request that he be called before the delivery. Another devious notion entered his mind at the same time. Since he would have a forewarning of Will’s arrival maybe he could set up a little tableau for him, and he knew exactly what it should be.

 

Friday came at last and again he rushed home from the hospital to eat and tidy the place up but he did not shower right away. Instead he picked up his sketch from last week, was pleased at the likeness that he had been able to portray, but now, having had Will in his presence for a longer period of time he could see where some improvements could be made. He set his alarm for 9:40 and set to pencil to paper. When the alarm went off he initiated the newly established routine.

“Slice of Heaven.” He cringed at the sound of the girl’s voice. If he had not been a man on a mission he would have hung up right then and there.

“Hello, yes, I would like to place an order for delivery to 5 Chandler Squa…” 

Again he was interrupted by the rude girl “Large plain and you want Will to deliver it?”

“How very observant you are, but could I make another request also. Can you please have him call me when he’s close by? I’ll be upstairs and afraid I may not hear…”

“Yeah, sure, no problem.” She again gave him the total and estimated time and hung up straight away. 

Had he not been so preoccupied with his current task at hand, he may have started formulating a plan for that girl but no time for that now. He headed straight to the master bathroom, stripped and jumped in the shower. As he washed he ran scenario after scenario in his head about how the next 20 minutes or so would play out. He found his hand running down his stomach and finding its way to his already stiffening cock. He started stroking it with a light touch and Will’s name on his lips. His mind wandered to last Friday. How Will looked bent over his bookshelf, the grace of his lithe body as he circled down into the chair opposite his, the piercing blue of his eyes as they stared at one another engrossed in stimulating conversation. His strokes were starting to quicken as the phone rang bringing him abruptly back to reality. He cursed at his carelessness at giving into this self indulgence, he had promised himself he would not have release until Will was with him. He quickly got out of the shower and grabbed a towel, as soon as a hand was dry he picked up his phone to answer. He smiled at the number on his caller ID and it grew when the voice on the other end said he was about a minute away.

He wrapped the towel low on his hips, ran his hand through his sandy blonde hair and made his way to the front door. As he got there, he saw the car pulling into the driveway. He watched with rapt attention as Will got out, fiddled with his appearance, grabbed the pizza and started walking up the door. As Will reached out to knock, he opened the door, half-naked and dripping wet. The look on Will’s face sent a shiver through him, he knew that he approved. 

“Won’t you come in?”

There was a pause “I got reamed last week so I don’t think I should, aaaaaand I’d probably be here a lot longer than 40 minutes this time.” The twinkle in his eye melted Hannibal’s heart. To his surprise Will actually took a few steps back as that devilish grin grew across his face. He grabbed the money from the butler and had to step out in order for the exchange to proceed. When he was close enough to hand the money over, he took care to inhale deeply. No aftershave or marijuana this time. The other scents were there, including that one he could not quite put his finger on. All he knew is that when he focused on it he felt a wave of calm encircle him

“I understand. I wouldn’t want to cause you any trouble at work.”

“So yeah, I’ll see ya next week.” Hannibal watched as he walked away with a little more swagger in his step than usual. He stopped, turned back around and with the most endearing tilt of his head, “or, ya know, before.” 

He had an overnight shift scheduled at the hospital on Saturday or else he may have attempted to contact Will immediately. He also needed to think about what their evening might include. By Monday he had decided that he would invite him over for dinner and to maybe watch a movie or something. So he texted.

“Hello, Will, this is Hannibal Lecter.”

“I know who it is, hello”

“I was wondering if you would allow me to cook dinner for you some evening in the near future. And maybe we could also watch a movie or something else of your choosing.”

“Dr. Lecter, are you asking me to Netflix and chill? :)”

Netflix and chill. He had heard this phrase used by some of his younger colleagues. He indeed was asking him over to relax and watch a movie so

“Yes. I am free any night this week so at your convenience.”

“I’m free tomorrow night. Usual time?”

“I will see you then.”


	8. Friday August 5 9:40 pm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. It should be up tomorrow or Thursday. I want to make sure it's perfect :)
> 
> Thanks to all that have left comments and kudos, they really mean a lot.

He was exhilarated driving back to the store. He knew he would get reamed for it but totally worth it. He had never felt so...cared about, desired, normal, comfortable. He could feel Hannibal’s stare on him the entire time. The man drank in his every movement. Hannibal thought he had hidden the fact he was staring at his ass when he bent over, but he had glimpsed him out of his periphery. That’s ok, he had intentionally bent to see what would happen. He had hoped the man would stare. 

Even Jack freaking out on him when he got back to the store could not dampen the mood he was in. He told everyone that he owed them for doing his share of the dishes and went home to ponder what he was going to do with himself while he waited for next Friday to come. Well, he knew at least one thing he was gonna do. He poured himself two fingers of whiskey, took of his clothes, jumped into bed and let his mind wander. As he started to feel the effects of the whiskey warming him slightly, he started thinking about the night’s events again. He truly doesn’t remember taking his glasses off. It wasn’t the smoke either. It was good to be sure but he had his wits about him. And by the end he was literally staring into Hannibal’s eyes. He doesn’t remember the last time he maintained eye contact with someone for that long ESPECIALLY without his glasses on. The intimacy that evoked in him made his stomach quiver and his breath hitch. Another swig of whiskey down and he started to slowly rub his hands over his chest, giving each nipple a slight pinch and twist. It worked its way down, across his stomach, into the crease of his thigh and cupped around his tightening balls. He gave a few tugs on his sac while blood filled him to almost his full length. It moved up to the base of his hardened cock and gave a tight squeeze with encircled forefinger and thumb. He squeezed and released a few times and that finished the job of bringing him to his full length and girth. He inhaled deeply and let the feeling stirring inside him wash over him. Hannibal’s green eyes and chiseled cheekbones. The way his hair had flopped into his eyes when he bowed so deeply to welcome him into his home. He ran his finger over the precum starting to bead at the slit and slicked himself with it. The long slow strokes had him sliding down flat on his back and sprawling his legs. Writhing with the shocks going through his body, his breath becoming quicker he wanted to speed up, felt the need for release building but he wanted to make this last as long as possible. It just felt too damn good. His mind started to switch from remembrance to fantasy. He flashed possible images of what Hannibal may look like with a shirt on, without anything on. He could tell that the man was in good shape. He seemed fit and strong. He couldn’t help it any more, he raised his hand to mouth, spit in it and started stroking faster. The images came quicker to his mind’s eye now, barely formed. Now he was just feeling more than seeing. A sense of submission and being taken. Being powerful and taking what he wanted. Mouths, nipples, cocks, hands, asses in all kinds of pairings. He rolled over onto his side and brought his knees up towards his chest as he pulled furiously on his swollen cock. He felt the spasm start curling around the base of his spine and radiated to deep within his belly. Nothing coherent in his mind now as he was given over totally to the physical. The spasms shook his whole body as he shot hot liquid all over his hand, chest and bed. He stayed in that position, softly stroking for a few minutes to milk out every single aftershock. Absolutely spent he rolled over and reached for his t-shirt on the floor and gave a cursory clean of his stomach and hand, then threw the shirt over the wet that was on the sheets. He swallowed his last gulp of whiskey and rolled over and went directly to sleep. 

The rest of the week went excruciatingly slow. All he could focus on was Friday. He found it difficult to fill his time at home. Taking care of his pack and doing some fishing here and there filled some of the it but his main hobby at this point seemed to be thinking of different scenarios that may play out next time he went to 5 Chandler Square. 

Friday finally came and he bolted out of Jimmy’s to have time to shower the grease and grime away. He made it to Slice just moments before his shift started and began his vigil for the only order that mattered. He tried to mitigate his excitement, if pattern held true it wouldn’t be until 9:30ish that he would be calling.

Sure enough as he was starting to organize the back sink Abigail came back with the gusto that only a teen could have. “Hey Graham, your admirer on Chandler called and requested you again. Sheesh, get a room already. Ha! Oh and he said to call him when you’re getting close, he might not hear the doorbell.”

With order in tow he started down the familiar route. He was really trying to stifle the giddy nervousness that was filling him. He felt like he was back in high school getting ready to pass a note “Do you like me? ___ yes ___no.” 

When he was about 3 minutes away he grabbed for the phone to call. He actually had two phones with him, his personal phone and a burner that he used for work. He had gotten too many calls asking “Who the fuck it this?” either from people too drunk to remember that they ordered the night before or jealous lovers wondering whose number was on their significant other’s phone. Some even called him to place an order. That had gotten old quickly so he decided to invest in a dumb phone that he could ignore during the week. That was the phone he had automatically picked up but stopped before he hit dial. He grabbed his personal phone instead, made sure to *82 it and hit send.

When he arrived he went through his now usual routine of preening and made his way to the front door. Before he could even knock the door opened and the most sinful sight awaited him. Lecter was standing there in only a towel and dripping wet. It took him a moment to regain his internal stability and had hoped his emotions hadn’t crossed his face too much. He had had an impression last week that some of what had transpired had been solely for his benefit, now being presented with this he was sure at least some of what had transpired over the past few weeks was for show.  
Well two could play at that game.

“Won’t you come in?”

More than anything he wanted to go inside and rip that towel off to see what treasure he could find underneath. But not now, this wasn’t the right time. But a delicious idea crossed his mind. This man wanted to bare himself, let’s see how exposed he is willing to become. 

“I got reamed last week so I don’t think I should, aaaaaand I’d probably be here a lot longer than 40 minutes this time.” Then he deliberately took a few steps back. Would he step out onto the porch and possibly be seen in a towel, dripping wet, paying for a delivered pizza. He was pretty sure that in this neighborhood that would be next to scandal. But sure enough Hannibal grabbed the money, he was hoping the money had been tucked into the towel, and stepped out to be next to him. 

“I understand. I wouldn’t want to cause you any trouble at work.” A flash of disappointment seemed to cross his face which Will kind of felt sorry about but it also felt so good to tease a little. 

“So, yeah, I’ll see ya next week,” then almost without thinking he turned back and with the most charming expression that he thought he could manage added “or, ya know, before” and hoped he didn’t trip or something on the way back to the car for all the adrenaline that was rushing through him.


	9. Joining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut's finally here. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)

Will arrived at Hannibal’s house at 10 pm on Tuesday. The door opened before he ring the bell and he was greeted with Hannibal’s usual flourish. “William you are right on time. Won’t you please come in?” As soon as Will crossed the threshold, he removed his glasses and had a look around. He really hadn’t taken in too much last time he was inside and he wanted to savor every moment of this experience tonight. He saw the butler near the door and deposited his keys and glasses there. He wouldn’t be needing either for quite a while he hoped.

As they made their way to the dining room Hannibal commented “You look really good tonight, Will. I mean, I have never seen you out of your work clothes before.” He was in a sapphire blue button down and charcoal grey chinos.

“Heh, yeah I scrub up ok. And thank you, I spent more time picking this outfit out than I think I’ve spent shopping in my entire life. I don’t think any of my best stuff would have been anywhere near appropriate for your home. You have expensive tastes, Dr. Lecter.”

“Please, Hannibal will do just fine. You did an excellent job, that shirt compliments your eyes beautifully, but I can assure you whatever you had worn would have been appropriate. It is you I am interested in, not your fashion sense.”

Hannibal pulled out a chair for Will at an elegantly set table, “Beer or wine. I have both that will compliment our meal well.” Hannibal came back with a cart that carried 2 swing-top bottles and 2 frosted glasses. “This is a homebrew of mine. Consider it the house specialty.” As he stood near Will pouring the brew into the cold pilsner glass he inhaled deeply. No aftershave this time, still the dogs, outdoors, engine oil and that something else that sent a shiver pulsing through him. 

He again excused himself to the kitchen and when he emerged he was carrying two simply arranged silver plates. The first bite Will took was delicious, a medley of flavors playing over his tongue. 

“You prepared this yourself? It’s delicious.” Will said almost in disbelief.

“Yes I did, cooking is a hobby of mine. I’m glad you you’re enjoying it.”

“I have to ask, if you can cook this great, why are you ordering pizza from a dump like Slice.”

Hannibal stared deeply into Will’s eyes for a moment “I must confess, I only ate the pizza on the first night, and only a slice and a half, just enough to keep my belly quiet until morning.” A slow devious smile crossed his face. “The other times were to fill a different kind of hunger.”

Will was only able to maintain eye contact for the briefest of time. He could feel the heat rising in both his cheeks and his lap. Looking down at the plate he stammered “I can’t quite place the meat. Some kind of wild game?”

“It’s braised heart with olives, dates, and cinnamon.. And yes, the game was free-range.”

 

After dinner, Hannibal lead Will into the den. Here they sat in front of a TV on the softest sofa Will had ever felt. This room too, like most of the house that he could see was rich colored woods and plush fabrics. Once Will was settled Hannibal offered a choice of digestifs, Will took a whiskey. One of the smoothest 25 year old single malts he had tasted was presented. He drank it quicker than its pedigree deserved and another appeared almost instantly. Hannibal sat beside Will and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV. He turned to Will to ask what he would like to watch and the words never had a chance to leave his mouth. Turned bold by the whiskey starting to take hold, Will leaned in and placed a hesitant kiss on Hannibal’s mouth. He backed away and with a heart almost beating out of his chest, waited hesitantly for the reaction. 

He didn’t have to wait long. With almost preternatural speed Hannibal’s hands had his face cradled and his mouth was on his. Hannibal’s lips rested on his only for a moment before they parted and his tongue gently worked its way inside. Will’s lips parted only too willingly. The first few motions were slow and hesitant but they settled into a rhythm quickly enough. They were not forceful motions, slow and deep, but there was an insistence, an urgency behind them. Will’s head began to spin. He reached out and started to explore Hannibal’s body with his hands. He ran his hands down the arms guiding his head. Felt the strong muscles at the shoulders, ran them down his back and onto his thighs where he gave a few exploratory squeezes on the tight quads., brought them up over the tight pecs and finally up his neck to cradle his head the same way his was being held. He pushed back slightly on Hannibal allowing only a fraction of space between their lips to form. He felt Hannibal’s panting breath, warm on his lips.

“I’ve never been with a man before. I’m not sure what to do. I mean I know what to do but…”

“My dear boy, would you like me to take the lead then?” With unsteady breath and a quivering voice barely above a whisper Will said yes. “As you wish. I shall ‘be gentle’ as they say.” Before Will could even really think the words he heard himself say “Not too gentle I hope. I'm not a fragile little teacup or anything.” 

This got a low rumble of approval from Hannibal. His mouth was on Will’s again and he was pressing forward, guiding Will onto his back. Will arranged his leg on either side and Hannibal came down on him, full weight pressing him into the couch. He could have never imagined the rush that passed through him at the feeling of so much weight and power on top of him. Hannibal started to gently rock, allowing the friction to build the hardness growing in each of them. He broke the kiss, raised himself on one hand and took in the vision below him. Will’s hair was already a mess of ringlets framing his blushing cheeks. Eyes half closed in ecstasy opened to their fullness to stare back at him in anticipation of what his next move would be. Will raised his hands to Hannibal’s chest and started to unbutton his shirt, with his free hand Hannibal did the same.

Hannibal raised himself to take off his shirt and kneeling there, between Will’s legs he hoped he would be able to worship at the altar laid before him often. “You are so beautiful,” he said staring deeply into blue eyes. He reached out to caress the hardness in Will’s pants. As soon as contact was made Will’s body jerked and he let out a low long moan. He threw his hands over his face as his cheeks flushed bright red. Hannibal was back on him in a flash, moving hands away, pinning them behind his head “No, no, no. You must never hide from your desires,” he whispered into his ear. “I want to see you, all of you. And I want you to see me.” The hot breath on his neck sent another wave of chills through his body. “Now, let's try this again.” Hannibal shifted slightly to allow his hand access to Will again but kept his hands firmly in place above his head. He again began to rub, pressing the palm of his hands hard against Will’s pants. Will’s breath came faster and he started to turn his head away from Hannibal. “Will. Look at me.” It took all his power to fight the instinct to hide from this pleasure but he eventually turned towards the man's face only a few inches away from his and opened his eyes. He was greeted by warm green eyes, cheeks as flushed as his and the most devilish smile he had ever seen. “Good boy. Yes, this is what I want.”

As Hannibal leaned in again for a long deep kiss, his hand worked at undoing Will’s belt. He could feel Will’s breath quickening, feel his heartbeat speeding up under him. Buckle and pants undone, he raised his hand to Will’s bared chest and slowly ran his hands over the tight pecs, over ribs, across stomach and finally slipped under the band of boxers to take him in his hand. He could feel the warmth even before he touched. 

As Hannibal slowly started to stroke him, his kisses moved from his lips to his neck. A lick up his jugular to his ear and a thick accent in his ear “Does that feel good?” Oh God yes it felt amazing. Not like when any girl had touched him, nor exactly like how he touched himself. It was a mix somewhere in between. The sensation of another’s touch, but one that was used to pleasuring a cock. His head was spinning and all he could manage was a low “Uh-huh.” Words were beyond him at this point. 

A few more strokes and Hannibal began to reposition himself again. He released Will’s hands, helped him out of his shirt and again rolled on top to put his full weight down upon him. His mouth started to explore the hairless chest beneath him. He gave each nipple a few sucks and tugs with his teeth. The moans that were coming from Will’s mouth were low and breathless. He worked his way down, licking and biting his ribs and abdomen. When he got to just below the navel he grabbed the waistband of the pants and “Up please” which Will did without a moment’s hesitation. Again he was left kneeling between this man’s legs, this time the perfection was laid out bare for him to revel in. He started rubbing his hands up and down the lithe legs, feeling every muscle in them. He again took Will in one hand and while kneading the inside of his thigh with the other took him in his mouth all at once. 

“Oh fuck, Hannibal” Will almost lept off the couch. He raised the upper half of his body in a half sit, half lean and had both hands on Hannibal’s head. Hannibal rumbled his delight which only served to bring more curses to Will’s mouth. Will looked down at this man that was devouring his cock whole, ran his hand through the sandy blonde mane and settled back into laying down. Hannibal looked up and was met with a deep blue gaze that was just as hungry as his. Never breaking eye contact he took Will in as deep as he could, flattened out his tongue and licked him from balls to tip and back down again. Will’s eyes rolled back into his head as he submitted to desire. As he worked his way down again, he hooked his arms under Will’s legs, brought them up onto his shoulders and lurched forward to spread Will wide open. He put his hands on the back of Will’s legs to hold them in place as he backed away to investigate what pleasures lay before him. 

The speed and power by which he came to be in this so vulnerable position totally enveloped Will. His head flew back and his body quivered. Electricity surged through his entire body and exited his mouth in a howl of pleasure. His hands again flew over his face in embarrassment at his reaction to this man handling. “Will,” came a firm yet calming voice, “Will, please don't hide from this, from me.” He slowly lowered his hands and met Hannibal’s gaze as he lowered himself between Will’s legs.

Keeping his sharp focus on Will, Hannibal put a warm, wet tongue flat on the exposed hole and slowly licked up to the head of the of Will’s cock. He took him in his mouth, up and down for a few strokes, then repeated the process. Will could not believe how gorgeous a view this was. This man between his legs, taking such pleasure in giving pleasure. Hannibal finally settled onto focusing his attention solely on the puckered hole. He closed his eyes to block out all distractions except for the task in front of him. With the tip of a now firm tongue he pressed gently into it. Will moaned again, “Oh God, that feels so good, fuck.” Hannibal hummed his approval against the hole which just made Will swear even more. Hannibal alternated between flat licks and gentle insertions with his tongue until Will was slick with spit. Slowly lowering his hand, grazing it lightly down the back of Will’s thigh and over his rounded ass cheeks, Hannibal pressed a fingertip firmly onto the hole. He felt it tighten in anticipation. He made slow small circles, waiting for Will to relax into the sensation. As soon as he felt the muscles go lax he lapped Will’s cock and balls as he pressed into him. The spasms at the intrusion tightened around his finger. He let his finger rest as he sucked on Will. He felt the muscles relax again and his finger was drawn in with little help from him. He pulled it back out almost to fingertip and pressed in again. He stopped his ministrations on his cock and rested his head against Will’s thigh so he could watch as his finger entered him over and over. He licked some more between thrusts and added a second finger, then a third. He curled his fingers to start hitting that sweetest of spots.

“Hannibal,” came in a small quivering voice. Hannibal looked up to meet half-opened sapphire eyes staring at him, “Please Hannibal,” he grabbed a handful of sandy blonde hair and pulled him up to his face, “I need you inside of me.” “As you wish,” Hannibal looked down at the nearly undone man and set about taking off his own pants. He spit into his hand and slicked himself with a few strokes. He hovered above Will, with one hand he stroked the unruly curls that adorned his head and with the other he rubbed his hardness along Will’s ass a few times then rested himself against the entrance. He needn’t have told Will to look at him this time. The man’s eyes were held in rapt attention, focused on his own. Will nodded “Yes” came to his lips in a breathless whisper and Hannibal pushed forward, “As you wish.”  
Will kept eye contact as long as he possibly could. He could not have prepared himself for the feeling of being entered like this. There was a burn that made him want to back away but he steadied himself as a “Shhh, shhh, shhh” came to his ears and a soothing hand stroked his hair. “You are so beautiful,” the voice thick with accent was telling him. The burning lessened as Hannibal backed out a little bit. “I am so lucky that you have given yourself to me in this way,” as he felt the pressure against him, not so painful this time. “You are a divine creature.” Again some relief as Hannibal let up. “Look at you spread out before me to feast upon,” pressure. “No angel in heaven could be so exquisite,” relief. The breath on his ear and the words in his skull heightened every sensation he was feeling between his legs. Soon the burn was gone entirely and only the pleasure remained and Will started to relax into the rhythm. When Hannibal felt the submission he hooked an arm under each of his own and grabbed onto his shoulders for leverage. Will couldn’t help himself, he wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s waist and squeezed tightly. A low growl erupted from deep within Hannibal. He bit down on Will’s neck as his pace started to quicken. The friction of his cock caught between them was sending wave after wave through Will. Hannibal adjusted his hips a bit and an entirely new sensation shot through him. He could feel the tiny bundle of nerves deep within him being hit over and over again. Hannibal kept his bite clamped down hard on as a litany of half formed words escaped Will’s mouth. “Oh God, Oh God,” in breathless pants, “I can’t….I can’t….I have to cum, Oh God this is too much, I need to cum.” Hannibal arched his back a little, allowing access to the cock trapped beneath him and whispered “Touch yourself.” Will’s hand grabbed around his cock. Precum had slicked all over their bellies and his cock. He started to stroke himself in the same pace that Hannibal was fucking into his ass. It didn't take him long after that. As the first wave started to hit him, Hannibal’s mouth was on his, sucking in his breaths and curses, lips and tongue. Will’s hole clenched down hard on Hannibal as he was cumming. The increased pressure from the man thrashing about underneath him was all he needed to teeter over his own edge. He bared down hard against Will and came deep within him. He rode out the few aftershocks that followed and finally dropped down hard on top of the other man.

After catching his breath for a moment, Hannibal went to pull away, to allow the man under his some air. Legs clenched tightly around his waist as he did and arms encircled his upper body. “Please don’t” came the voice from under him. “Can we stay like this a while longer? Maybe forever?” Will chuckled. 

It was here, lying atop his lover, that he inhaled deeply and was able to realize what the scent that alluded categorization was, it was the scent of home. “As you wish.”


End file.
